Junya Itorii
Junya Itorii (糸井純也, Itoi Jun'ya) is a ghoul coming from a wealthy background, currently residing alone in the 16th ward. Appearance He has a very loud appearance, from the clearly unnatural hair down to the expensive outfits, it's very hard to not spot him in a crowd. When it comes to hair, it's as extravagant as the rest of Junya. The sides are kept short, revealing the numerous piercings around his ears. A parting down the middle causes the hair to flow down to the tops of his ears. His pale complexion, soft facial features and lack of any form of facial hair make him out to be slightly feminine, his aesthetic is the opposite of what you'd expect a rugged ghoul to look like. Standing at just slightly over six foot with a rather thin physique, he doesn't look like one to fight at all. However, his most striking characteristic is by far his fashion sense, ranging from low end streetwear all the way to the exclusive high fashion brands, he has it all. His outfits are always made to catch eyes, and he revels in the attention. Not to mention the prices, it isn't rare for him to wear clothing totalling tens of thousands of dollars on him on a daily basis. Personality Snark, sarcasm and a very snide tone is whta you will most likely hear come out of his mouth, his general external behaviour can be described as carefree and childish, the aura around him emanates sickly amounts of charisma and positivity. However, this could also be over bearing to people, his friendliness combined with the very clear insincerity in his voice could come off as fake and intimidating. His wealthy upbringing has served him well, he is very mannerly and polite, also surprisingly well spoken. It's hard for him to feel empathy towards others, he displays extreme amounts of self-love and doesn't care much for the feelings of others, all of this is among many other sociopathic traits, a recurring theme in his social circle. He is very good at hiding his true emotions and intentions behind his smiles. Tears shed by him are most likely crocodile tears. His ambition is very ruthless, he isn't scared of backstabbing even the closest of friends to get to his goal, his arrogance isn't that obvious, but when he reveals his true face to someone, the narcissism becomes very obvious. Either way, he is still easy to just conversate with, his dry sense of humour paired with a sharp eye and an even sharper tongue can lead to some interesting exchanges. History maybe later when i gain the motivation for it Powers and Abilities : Strengths: 'Junya is very athletic, he's quick on his feet and is suprisingly strong for his skinny frame, definitely packs quite a punch, not to be taken lightly. : '''Weaknesses: '''He is, however, fairly fragile, his lack of stamina and little to no constitution mean that even a single well-placed hit could cripple him severely. A bitchboy, so to speak. Kagune T'ype: Ukaku Appearance: A formless, gaseous mass, its colour is reminiscent of a psychedelic rainbow, the mass loosely resembles wings, the edges vibrating at all times. Strengths: The shards that shoot out pierce better and travel through the air faster than most other ukaku kagune. Weaknesses: The nature of the kagune means that objects pass through it easily, definitely shouldnt be used as a defensive tool Mechanics: None as of yet Threads Trivia * Category:Characters Category:Ghouls Category:Aogiri Tree